Shamans Unite
by Sora-Neko
Summary: The Hanagumi's has regrouped. But this causes trouble between Yoh and his friends. But is thier problems at the battlefields or at thier hearts (My first ever fanfic.)
1. Prologue

Hi there. It's me Sora-Neko. I DO NOT own shamans king.Also Iwanted to say this story is dedicated to: Shamans Unite, my favourite site where you can chat and rp about shaman king. My friends in Shamans Unite, Ren, Trey, Presea, Kage, Shadow, Wenna and all my other friends i've missed out (sorry bout missing you out).

* * *

Kanna took Sora by the hand and dragged her. "Ow Kanna! You're hurting me." Sora whined. Matilda, who was just behind Kanna, giggled.

"Any true shaman won't complain about such little pain." Kanna snapped. Sora looked back at Marion, who was also following. Marion didn't say anything. Sora hugged her doll tighther. The four girls walked away from civilisation. "Listen Sora. Zeke may have told us to let you in the team but we're not letting you in that easily." Kanna said. "Yeah kiddo. You still need to have an initiation." Matilda laughed. "I-initiation?" Sora asked.  
"That right. We need to test you." Kanna said.

"W-why." Sora stuttered.

"So that we know you're worthy." Marion piped up. Sora nodded. She knew she could trust her sister.

"Listen up Sora this is what ya gotta do." Matilda laughed. Kanna leant down to face Sora.

"There's a village up ahead called Dobie village. Me and the girls are going there. What you have to do is to find you're way to the village and find us once you're there." Kanna said.

"I can't do that!" Sora shouted

"Yes you can Sora! And you're gonna." Marion said

"Are you gonna come with me Marion?" Sora asked

"Nope! You can your little dollie are gonna be alone." Matilda laughed.

"Watch it Maddy. I have a 'dollie' too." Marion snapped. She turned back to Sora. "See ya at Dobie village." Marion said. A red flash appeared and circled Kanna, Marion and Matilda when it disappered they were gone. Sora held back tears. "Looks like it's only you and me Miyu." Sora said. She started walking into a desert without a lead in the world.


	2. A New Friend

By the way, Sora, Kioko, Miyu and Yume are MY character. No one can steal them. But Shaman King itself doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Sora walked through a scorching desert. She kept her doll, her weapon close. She looked around, saddened to find the same sand and mountain she saw days before. Sora sank her face into her doll. 'Don't worry master Sora we'll find Dobie village soon.' a voice said inside Sora's head. Sora's lips formed into a small smiled. 'And when we do we'll finally be able to be a Hanagumi member.' the voice continued. Sora lifted her head.

"Thanks Miyu that means a lot." Sora muttered.

'Glad to help master.' the voice, known at Miyu replied. Sora patted her doll's head and then continued walking. Thunder roared as grey clouds covered the blue sky. Sora sighed and looked around for any place to shelter from the rain that was sure to come. Finding no trees what so ever, Sora crouched behind a rock. Once the rain started Sora kept reasonably dry. She tucked in her legs and hugged her doll. Thunder crashed making rainfall harder. Sora moaned. "This is ridiculous. Miyu use sphere shield." Sora said. Her doll, also known as Miyu started to glow purple. A flash of light surrounded the two. When the light vanished Sora and Miyu was entrapped in a sphere. Sora got up the raindrops that hit the sphere slid off. "Much better." Sora said, brushing herself down.  
"Thanks Miyu." Miyu pointed one of her daggers towards the top of a mountain. "What's wrong Miyu?" Sora asked.

'I sense a spirit on that mountain.' Miyu replied. Sora looked at where Miyu's dagger was pointing. Lightning struck at where Miyu pointed. Sora stepped back. "Whoa that was a huge!" Sora shouted.  
'Could be trouble. Should we check it out master?' Miyu asked. Sora nodded.

"Let's fly Miyu. But keep the sphere." Sora said. Miyu nodded. Her stitched on butterfly wings began to grow. It kept growing till it was about Sora's size. Miyu flapped her wings, when she was in mid-air Sora grabbed onto Miyu's hand. The two flew up to he top of the mountain. Sora jumped to the ground. Miyu's wings grew back to its normal size; she dropped into Miyu's hands. Sora looked around. "Miyu where do you sense the spirit?" Sora asked.  
"Yume into the whip!" someone shouted. "Lightning flash!" Lightning shot towards Sora.

'Master watch out!' Miyu warned. The lightning hit Sora. Sora fell back and moaned. "Hmph it's just a kid." a voice said. Sora sat up and saw a girl with a glowing whip. "W-who are you! Did you hit me!" Sora snapped.  
"Yeah so?" the girl snorted.

"You should watch who you're hitting." Sora warned.

"As if a little kid like you can stop me." The girl smirked.

"You don't look much older than me!" Sora shouted.

"I'm strong for my age." the girl answered.

'Master I sense the spirit coming from her whip.' Miyu said. Sora eyed the girl's whip.

"Y-you're a shaman." Sora stuttered.

"What's it to you!" The girl snapped

"Do you know where Dobie village is?" Sora asked.

"No. But my no good cousin might." the girl mumbled.

"Where is he?" Sora asked.

"Why would I care. He's an idiot I don't wanna see his face again!" the girl shouted. "I might have been trying to find my relatives. But if He's one of them then forget it. Anyway he and his friends left."

"They did." Sora said sadly. "Do you remember them bringing anything up about Dobie village?"

"No." the girl snorted

"When did you last see your cousin?" Sora asked

"This morning." the girl muttered.

"Miyu show this girl's morning." Sora said. Sora threw Miyu onto the girl. Another flash was made.

Sora, Miyu and the girl floated in the sky. "I'm Sora by the way." Sora said. "I'm a shaman too. My spirit's inside this doll. She called Miyu." The girl eyed the doll.

"Kioko. Yume is inside my whip." the girl said. Someone moaned. Sora and Kioko looked down. A girl, Kioko fell onto the ground. "What who's that!" Kioko shouted

"That's you this morning." Sora answered

"Yeah that kinda looks like me." Kioko muttered. A group of boys was walking in the Kioko on the ground direction. "I got another one. Why did the kid go here? To get dessert! (They were in a desert)" a guy with an afro laughed. "That's my no good cousin Choco. And that's his friends. What was their names. Err Ryu, Ren, Trey and Yoh" Kioko said.

"What! Yoh Asakura! Their master Zeke's enemies!" Sora said.

"Zeke? Yeah the mentioned him." Kioko muttered. Sora and Kioko watched from the skies what the boys were doing.

"Seriously Choco. Shut your mouth. Your joked aren't the least bit funny." a guy with purple (or is it black) hair said.

"That guy is called Ren." Kioko said.

"C'mon man where's your sense of humor." Choco said patting Ren's back.

"Hey who's that?" a guy with black hair said.

"That's Ryu." Kioko said. The boys gathered around the Kioko on the ground

"Master I sense a spirit coming from this girl." someone said. a silver haired samurai floated next to Yoh.

"That's Yoh's spirit Amidamaru." Kioko said. Sora nodded.

"She's a shaman?" a guy with light blue hair said.

"That's Trey." Kioko said.

"Guess so." Yoh said.

"Well what should we do?" Choco asked.  
"I say we help her! She can be my next shaman queen." Ryu said.

"WHAT! He said that!" Kioko shrieked. Kioko shuddered. Sora giggled then continued watching.The scene didn't have much to do with Dobie village or where the boys headed next."Miyu d'you mind going forwards to the where they leave each other." Sora said.

'Yes master.' Miyu said.

"Leave me alone!" The Kioko on the ground shouted.

"What it was just a joke." Choco laughed

"It wasn't funny!" Kioko shrieked.

"Well it wasn't" Kioko said. The Kioko on the ground stomped off a tiger floated next to her.

"That's Yume." Kioko said. Sora nodded.

"Dude aren't gonna go after her. I mean she's your cousin." Trey said.

"Nah she did say she wanted to be left alone." Choco said. The boys started to walk the opposite direction.

"That's enough Miyu." Sora said. The two girls went back to the top of the mountain. The rain has stopped.

"They headed that way. Let's go." Sora said about to walk off.

"Wait! I'll come with you. I think you're on Zeke's side but I'm pretty sure I can take you if you try to harm me. Besides I need to find Dobie village too. I can train there with other shamans." Kioko said. Sora smiled and nodded.

"You can come then," she said.


	3. Family Problems

I decided to put in profiles of my charries every now and then.

Name: Sora

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Spirit: Unknown. Using spirit control, Sora's spirit can always stays inside Sora's doll.

Weapon: A doll with short brown hair, green dress and butterfly wings and the doll has two large daggers on its hands. The daggers can be used for spells as well as physical damage. Stiched up like Marion's doll. Sora calls the doll Miyu. When she wants Miyu to turn into its bigger version she uses some of her furioku(sp?) to turn Miyu into Lady Blade. The doll turns huge and the daggers one of them turns into a samurai sword and another into a cutlass sword. Both are still able to cast spells.

Furioku Clour: Purple & Grey

Looks: She has blonde hair but the roots are turning black, her hair is tied up into two buns. Blue eyes .he wearing a black long-sleeved with white lace on the end, the shoulders are poofy, black dress and black flat heeled knee high boots made with doe skin.

Other: Marion's little sister, became part of the Hanagumi team. She's really mature and independent she'll always want to do stuff alone or with Marion. Like the rest of the Hanagumi she can only use spirit control and then use her weapon to do all the work. But she's been using Miyu's dagger's to fend for herself behing Marion's back.

* * *

"There they are!" Sora called, she moved her arm in a 'come here' motion. Kioko rolled her eyes and walked over to Sora. "Come on." Sora whispered.

"To where?" Kioko asked

"To the boys duh." Sora said.

"Do we have to?" Kioko moaned,

"What have we been trying to do for the past day?" Sora asked sarcastically. Kioko scoffed. Sore shook her head and jumped from the mountain they were on. Miyu's wings grew while they fell. Sora and Miyu glided gracefully in front of Yoh, Trey, Ren and Ryu. "Huh. Who is that?" Ryu asked, completely confused.

"Is it me or does she look familiar." Ren said.

"What do you mean?" Yoh asked.

"Doesn't she look like one of Zeke's girls?" Ren pointed out. The boys glared at Sora. They noticed some of the similarities she had with her sister.

"Yeah that looks like the blonde girl with the doll." Trey said.

"Who are you!" Ryu asked.

"I'm Sora. That's all you need to know." Sora smirked.

"Whoa. That dudette's got a serious attitude." Trey said, backing up. Kioko jumped beside Sora.

"What took you?" Sora asked.

"HELLO! DO I HAVE A SPECIAL FLYING DOLL!" Kioko screamed. Choco ran over and hugged Kioko.

"Cousin your back! Is soft!" Choco laughed. Kioko made Choco pull away, once he did she kicked him into Ryu.

"What's up?" Choco asked.

"Stay away." Kioko snapped.

"Whoa. Talk about family issues." Trey said. Ren glared.

"Urk." Trey said.

"Enough chatter! Do any of you know the way to Dobie village!" Sora asked firmly.

"Why should we help you. Especially when I think you're on Zeke's team." Ren shouted.

"True my sister works for Zeke. But I'm not officially on their team yet. I have to find Dobie village to be." Sora said.

"Then we're definitely not telling you now." Ryu said.

"And why not!" Sora asked hastily.  
"If we tell you Zeke's team will be powered up." Ryu answered.

"So? If the almighty Yoh Asakura and his little friends are as strong as people say then you shouldn't worry." Sora said.  
"True I am almighty. But I'm still trying to save up my furioku for my battle with Yoh." Ren smirked. Sora laughed,

"Yoh we'll be destroyed by the time you'll be battle him." Sora laughed.

"Are you saying that a little girl like you can defeated him!" Ren laughed

"If I can't Master Zeke will surely defeat him." Sora said darkly.

"We'll we have another person on our team too. Isn't that right Kioko?" Choco said. Sore grinned evilly.

"Wrong Choco. I'm on Sora's side." Kioko said.

"What!" the boys said in unison.

"The day I work with you." Kioko said. "Is the day you'll never see."

"B-but we're cousins." Choco desperately said.

"Family has nothing to do with this. Besides, Zeke can offer, me much more than you can ever will." Kioko said. Choco stepped back in shock.

"So have you decided to tell me the way to Dobie village?" Sora asked.

"Yup. And the answers no!" Trey said.

"Too bad you could have spared yourself the pain." Sora scoffed, she held Miyu in front of her. Trey growled

"Korri!" he called, a minucian appeared next to Trey's head "in- huh?" Trey stopped when he saw Choco step in front of him. "Choco?"  
"I'll take this one Trey no-one's getting away with making MY cousin evil." Choco said. Sora grinned mischievously but she looked back at Kioko who was looking very amused,

"Go ahead Sora. I'll enjoy this." Kioko smirked. Sora smiled gratefully but coldly.

"Let's get this over with." Sora snapped. Choco glared and waited,

"Well?" Choco asked.

"Well what?" Sora questioned

"Aren't you gonna do spirit control?" Choco asked. Sora did a slight laughed, the boys got a confused look on their faces "I already have it." Sora smirked, when she stopped laughing.

"WHAT!" The boys shouted in unison. Their jaws dropped but they shook it off.

"You heard me. I have enough furioku to keep spirit control all the time. In fact... I haven't lost spirit control in 5 years." Sora said.  
"5 YEARS!" the boys yelled simultaneously. Sora smirked

"That's right. Now stop stalling and fight!" Sora snapped. Choco growled

"Mic giant spirit form." he said. a spirit ball appeared beside him, they both started to glow yellow. When the glow disappeared. Choco was standing on top of a giant jaguar with angel wings. Sora smiled, looking satisfied. "It seems you misjudged your cousin a bit." Sora called to Kioko. "Still he's no challenge for me." Kioko laughed. Sora nodded "Lady Blade!" Sora shouted. She threw Miyu in front of her, Miyu started to glow the same way Mic did. When the glow disappeared. Miyu ended up a few feet taller than Mic with a samurai sword on one hand and a cutlass on her other instead of daggers. Sora sat calmly on the top of Miyu's head. "Destroy him." Sora muttered. Miyu lunged towards Mic.

"Dodge all you can Mic." Choco ordered. Mic swiftly dodged most of Miyu's blows.

"Crosswire." Sora mumbled. Miyu held her swords into an X. She sliced mid-air. A grey X floated quickly towards Mic. As it closed in The X multiplied and circled Mic. "Now!" Sora yelled. The X's closed into Mic and shocked him. After a few minutes the X's disappeared. Mic staggered. "Easy now." Choco said

"Strike Miyu!" Sora commanded. Miyu lunged towards Mic again. Mic took in most of the attacks despite him trying to dodge. Mic ducked when Miyu striked again.

"Now Mic! Jaguar swipe!" Choco called. Mic clawed Miyu's stomach. It left a deep mark with glowed yellow for a few seconds. Choco laughed graciously. Sora smirked

"Miyu repair yourself." she said. The mark started to glow purple, when it stopped glowing stitches was in the mark's place. "Do you think those stitches are there for decoration!" Sora laughed. Kioko laughed slightly. "Now let's finish this off. Miyu use Angelic Blade!" Sora shouted. Miyu's sword grew a wing each. Miyu made them touch. It morphed into one huge sword "Slash!" Sora called. Miyu made one huge slash in the air. A huge grey slash went towards Mic. When Mic tried to dodge it curved towards him in a faster way. Mic got a direct hit. Sora smirked and made Miyu return into her normal doll form. Choco fell to the ground. "Choco!" Yoh called. The boys ran towards their injured friend. Kioko jumped next to Sora. "So are you willing to tell us where Dobie Village is now?" Sora asked.

"No never!" Trey shouted.

"You really are fools." Sora sighed. Kioko started to walk away.

"C'mon Sora." she said. Sora shook her head and followed Kioko deeper into the desert.


	4. The Black Dust And The Blue Cave

Here's another profile.

Name: Kioko

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Spirit: A tiger called Yume. The ears, stripes and tail are ligthing shaped. And the the fur that's meant to be orange is yellow instead.

Furioku Clour: Yellow

Weapon: A whip the base has a shield on it and Kioko can make the whip stiff and sharp so she can stab stuff. Also compatible with spells.

Looks: Brown hair, blonde highlights, roughly past the shoulder blade. Always tied in a single ponytail. Yellow (Like Ren's but more feminine) eyes. Wears a yellow & black themed Trey (again feminine) jacket. Black skirt & leggings, Yellow sneakers.

Other: Choco's cousin. She actually hates him. She likes the company of other female shamans and is training with the Hanagumi team since she was brainwashed by Zeke when she got into a fight with Choco.

* * *

Sora slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed it sleepily and looked up. The moon shone brightly over the desert. Sora stood up, she looked around and saw Kioko still sound asleep. Sora sighed and walked over to the edge of the mountain she was on. Miyu wriggled in her arms. 'Master are you up?' Miyu asked.

"Yes." Sora muttered.

'I meant to tell you this. I've been sensing other spirits since you and Kioko have fallen asleep.' Miyu said. Sora stayed silent, she looked down the mountain and saw a faint red light at the bottom. "A campfire." Sora mumbled. Sora jumped off the mountain without a second thought. Miyu's wings grew and Sora glided near the campfire. She squinted at the fire and tried to find the people staying there. Sora turned away from the fire, t see if anyone was there. Sora felt a hand go over her shoulder. "Huh?" Sora said, looking over her shoulder. Sora fell back at shock. She saw the faint silhouette of Trey. "Hey dudette who are you? Why are here all alone?" Trey asked. Sora eyed him, he didn't seem to notice it was her. "You shouldn't be wondering around places like these by yourself." Trey continued.  
"I can take care of myself." Sora snapped. Trey stepped back, recognising Sora's voice. "Y-you're that girl." Trey stammered. "The one the hurt Choco."

"Yeah so." Sora scoffed.  
Trey pulled out a pointy stone. "Look if you're trying to hurt us you better leave now." Trey warned. Sora laughed and shook her head.

"Unlike boys, I don't fight unless I need to." Sora laughed, making Trey put down the stone.

"Besides I was only trying to find out who was camping out here. Who knows maybe you're trying to hurt me and Kioko." Sora said. Trey looked confused and worried but he didn't attack. "So why are you so eager to find Dobie village anyway? There isn't another tournament is there?" Trey asked.

"I wouldn't know. I want to find Dobie village so I can be part of the Hanagumi team." Sora said.

"Why would you. They're weak and stupid." Trey scoffed.

"Watch it! Besides, my sisters on the Hanagumi team. She's the only family I have left and I don't want her to hate me just because I have a problem of hurting people or something." Sora said. "Too bad talent was wasted on you." Trey mumbled.

"I heard that." Sora warned, giving Trey a weak punch.

"So why are you here?" Sora asked.

"No reason I guess. Going back to the north is gonna be too exhausting. Besides if I go back I would bossed around by Pilika like crazy." Trey laughed.

"Who's Pilika?" Sora asked.

"My sister." Trey said.

"You get bossed around by your sister." Sora snorted. Trey put his head down.

"It's not something I proud of." Trey muttered. Sora pat his back and looked up to the mountaintop.

"I better get going. Kioko's gonna kill me if she wakes up alone." Sora said. Trey laughed.

"But how are you gonna get back up the mountain?" Trey asked.

"I'll use Miyu, those butterfly wings aren't there for decoration either." Sora giggled. Trey smiled,

"All right. And if it's o.k. with you I'd like to keep this conversation between you and me." Trey said before walking off. Miyu's wings grew, Miyu flew up.

"You got it." Sora said as she grabbed onto Miyu's hands.

"Awesome dude! You're not so bad after all." Trey called. Sora smiled as she flew back up onto the mountain. Trey smiled and walked back towards the campfire.

"What was that all about!" a voice called out. Trey turned and saw Ren step out of the shadows.

"Hey dude! You saw us?" Trey asked.

"Yes and why are you taking sides with the enemy?" Ren asked.

"Aww come on man she's not that bad. And I'm still on your side." Trey laughed.

"Whatever Trey. I don't care about what you do. But I would like to see the reaction of the others." Ren smirked.

"But she's a nice person, you saw!" Trey said.  
"Defending for her isn't staying on our side. But whatever." Ren said. Trey looked up at the mountain, Sora seemed to have landed on top already

'What if she was just pretending.' Trey thought. He shook his head wildly "Dude! You poisoned my mind!" Trey yelled. Ren swayed his hand and stayed silent while he walked back to the campfire, Trey growled and followed.

Sora woke once again. She saw Kioko looking down the mountain the same way she did last night. Kioko scoffed and turned around, she noticed Sora was awake. "Finally." Kioko said. Sora got up and brushed herself down. "Let's get moving again." Sora said confidently. Kioko eyed Sora confusingly. Sora smiled, she ran towards the edge of the mountain and jumped off. Miyu wings grew yet again. "SORA! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME IF YOU'RE GONNA DO THAT!" Kioko shouted madly. She started climbing down frantically. Sora laughed and kept gliding down. She jumped onto the ground and caught Miyu. Kioko ran breathlessly beside her. "What...did...I...say." Kioko huffed.

"This and that." Sora laughed. Kioko growled and started chasing Sora. They ran deeper into the desert

'The..black...dust." Miyu said. Sora stopped running, Kioko bumped into her.

"Ouch." Kioko said, rubbing her nose.

"What did you say Miyu?" Sora asked.

'The black dust...is coming.' Miyu said.

"Yeah so?" Sora asked. Yume stood beside Sora

"Yes, I feel it too." Yume said

"What does the black dust have to do with what we're doing?" Kioko asked.

'The black dust will take us to Dobie village.' Miyu said. Yume and Sora perked up,

"Who told you that!" They snapped.

'Korri.' Miyu answered.

"Trey's minucian." Sora muttered

"HOLD UP! YOU WERE WITH TREY!" Kioko shouted. Sora stepped back.

"J-just a fr-friendly talk." Sora stammered. Kioko looked away

"You better not have gone soft." Kioko said.

"I haven't Trust me. Besides we're one step closer to finding Dobie village we should be celebrating." Sora said happily. Sora noticed Kioko was staring at something, Sora looked at the direction that she a looking. Ruins had suddenly appeared in front of them. Sora stepped back again "When did that get here!" Sora shouted, Kioko shrugged. She started to walk towards it. Sora ran beside her "What makes you think this place is safe!" Sora snapped.

"Nothing. But we've been walking around in the desert for a long time and this is the best lead we have so far. So I say Why not?" Kioko said, looking around. Sora sighed and continued following her. Kioko stopped, Sora looked to where Kioko was looking. They spotted a lake. Kioko and Sora ran to the edge. "It looks deep." Kioko mumbled. Sora gave Kioko a little nudge "Go check it out." Sora said.

"Why me!" Kioko shrieked.

"Cause you're the one who wanted to go in this ruin." Sora said.

"I ain't doing it. You do it." Kioko said nudging Sora too. Sora back away, then she perked up.

"What about Yume." she said.

"No way! Yume is a lightning spirit. She'll make the water get static." Kioko snapped.

"What about Miyu?"

"I haven't lost spirit control for a long time and I'm not about to now." Sora said.

"Well you're not having any other good ideas." Kioko said.

"Look why don't we both do it. I don't see another option anyway." Sora sighed. Kioko thought and eventually nodded.

"Alright let's go." Kioko said. Sora nodded.

"Yume stay there." Kioko said firmly.

"And take care of Miyu." Sora said, placing Miyu onto Yume.

"I will." Yume said. Sora smiled gratefully. Then she jumped into the lake pulling Kioko in with her. The two swam under water. The lake had an underwater tunnel, Kioko swam through it, Sora followed. They swam quickly through the tunnel. "I can't breath much longer." Sora said in a very muffled voice.

"Well I'm sorry. But the end of this tunnel still isn't visible." Kioko sighed in an equally muffled voice.

"Can't...breath." Sora said urgently. She grabbed onto Kioko's jacket. Kioko started to sink, she grabbed Sora and started swimming upwards. They emerged from the surface of the water. Sora and Kioko took a deep breath and a sigh of relief. Sora looked around. "This isn't where we were earlier." Sora pointed out as she dried her clothes. Kioko pointed to another tunnel. Kioko walked towards it. Sora ran after. The tunnel's entrance made a huge flash of light when they entered.


	5. Dobie Village

Sora stepped forwards. She saw an empty city, the wind blew through her hair. Sora closed her eyes "No not this place. I promised myself never to set foot on this place again!" Sora shouted. She ran from the city as fast as she could. Sora stopped when she was out of breath. She looked on the ground and saw Miyu. She picked her up. "Miyu aren't you with Yume?" Sora asked. Miyu stayed idle, Sora clutched her and started walking. She stopped in her tracks, she noticed a few shreds of fabric and cotton on the ground also two guns. "Chuck! Marion!" Sora screamed. Sora looked around furiously. 'What happened to them!' Sora thought madly. She started running again. She froze Kioko's whip was on the ground and cut in half "No Kioko!" Sora yelled. She ran again but soon stopped when she saw a bow and arrow on the ground broken to little pieces. Sora gasped. Two big teardrops rolled down her chin. She ran tearfully forwards. Then she saw a tree. With Kioko and Marion and a boy hanging from it. Sora growled and threw Miyu forwards "Miyu! get Kioko and Marion!" Sora ordered. Miyu fell on the ground lifelessly. "What the?" Sora said.  
'You are powerless.' a voice boomed. Sora looked around. "Who's there?" Sora whimpered.  
"Child, you are powerless without your spirit how do you expect to get into Dobie village when you can defend yourself properly." the voice said.  
Sora fell to her knees and punched the ground. "I'm not powerless!" Sora growled. She picked up Miyu and took her daggers. Sora held them tightly. "I'll show you!" Sora screamed. She ran towards the tree and sliced it. Another flash was made.

Sora shot up. She looked around nervously. Miyu and placed beside her. 'Master you are awake!' Miyu said happily.

"Y-you didn't leave me." Sora sighed.

'I would never do that.' Miyu said. Sora smiled graciously. Suddenly a shadow loomed over Sora. Sora looked up. A boy stood in front of her. He had maroon gelled hair and blue-grey eyes. He was wearing a black tank top and jeans, there a and oracle bell on his hand and a bow and arrows on his back. He looked about Sora's age and he looked like the boy hanging from the tree that she saw. "Hey Sora long time to no see." the boy said.

"Junta." Sora said happily.

'You know him master?' Miyu asked. Sora nodded.

"He's a childhood friend. But weren't you taken away?" Sora asked. Junta looked down sadly.

"Yes but, I'm back now." Junta said. Sora beamed happily. Junta pulled Sora up "Come on, you need to find your sister and her friends don't you?" Junta asked. Sora nodded.

"But how did you know that?" Sora asked

"Kioko filled me in." Junta answered

"You've met Kioko." Sora said surprisingly.

"Yup. In the Patch Cafe. She said she was waiting for you." Junta said.

"Ok then I have to go to the Patch Cafe!" Sora said, getting up and picking Miyu up. She noticed she had an oracle bell on.

"Mind if I tag along? You probably don't even know where the Patch Cafe is." Junta laughed. Sora laughed too

"Sure why not." Sora replied. The two walked to the Patch Cafe, where Kioko was sitting alone sipping on a milkshake.

"Sora! Finally!" Kioko said.

"Hey Kioko." Sora said taking a sit, Junta doing the same.

"So that guy really is your friend." Kioko said. Sora nodded and looked around. She perked up

"Kanna!" Sora called. She ran to Kanna who was walking down the street.

"Sora!" She yelled surprisingly.  
Junta and Kioko ran beside Sora. "Who're they!" Kanna asked rudely.

"They're my friends." Sora mumbled. Matilda and Marion joined Kanna.

"Sis!" Sora said happily hugging Marion. Marion pulled her away.

"You made it. Good for you." Marion said. Sora beamed proudly. Kanna tugged Sora's hair

"Answer my question!" Kanna snapped. "Properly!"  
"Sora rubbed her head. "This is Kioko, I met her in the desert. And that Junta he was my friend when I was younger and I caught up with him today." Sora said.

"Then you're not in the group." Kanna said

"WHAT!" Sora screamed.

"Sorry kid." Kanna said, lighting a cigarette.

"B-but why?" Sora whined

"Because you didn't find Dobie village ALONE." Kanna said, inhaling her cigarette. Sora whimpered

"Kanna why won't you give Sora a break?" a voice asked. Kanna turned around. Zeke was standing there with Opacho.

"Master." Kanna said kneeling down. "I told you to let her in. Besides I was watching her in the desert. It seems Kioko haven't a clue where Dobie village was." Zeke said, patting Sora head. Sora smiled gratefully. Kanna sighed "Alright Sora you're in our group." Kanna said.

"Can Kioko and Junta get in too?" Sora asked, taking advantage in the opportunity.

"Don't push it." Kanna growled. Zeke laughed "Why not." he said. Kanna stayed silent.

"Alright." Kanna said, gritting her teeth. The speakers screeched all of a sudden.

"Ahem. Attention all shamans. I know this sis unexpected but we've decided to hold another shaman tournament." Goldva said through the speakers.

"Yes it hasn't been a millennium yet. But I would like to hold another one. And the prize is the same as the last competition. And we're holding the whole competition here and it starts in five months. Also you have to be in groups of threes again." Goldva continued.

"This is why I called you all here." Zeke said. Everyone nodded. "Train for the competition, I don't want anyone losing." Zeke said, then he disappeared.

* * *

Hey there! here is another profile.

Name: Junta  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Spirit: A spirit of a legendary acrcher. His face is always hidden by the shadow of his hat. Wears Robin Hood like clothes (and no the spirit isn't Robin Hood!). The spirit's name is Mikou. (pronouced Mie-ku)  
Weapon: A bow and an arrow. He just has one arrow. Everytime he attacks the arrow will come back to him. Has a giant spirit form. Which is just a giant form of his spirit. Junta's  
Furioku Clour: Green  
Looks: Maroon gelled hair, green eyes. Wears black shirt the sleeves are ripped off. Sometimes wears a demin jacket, but usually tied around his waist. Baggy jeans and black sneakers.  
Other: Junta was Sora's best friend since they were 3 but they got seperated when they were 8 since adults found out they were both orphans. A family took him in where he learned to be a shaman. Junta secretly has feelings for Sora, Kioko knows about this and tries to encourage Junta to admit his feelings. Junta's shy, kind, caring and brave.


	6. A Challenge Too Hard

I just want to say, Junta and Mikou's character belongs to me.

* * *

Sora dipped her toes into the lake and sighed. Junta walked towards her. "What's up?" Junta asked comfortingly. Sora shook her head, Junta placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora I haven't seen you in years. But that doesn't mean I don't remember what you look like when you're disappointed or sad. So tell me what's wrong?" Junta asked firmly. Sora put her head down. "I guess I wanted to fight with Marion in the tournament. Not that I don't like you or Kioko." Sora said, sighing

"I guess I wanted to fight with all of you." Junta punched Sora feebly,

"You may not be fighting alongside your sister but she's still gonna be supporting you whoever you work with." Junta said. Sora smiled

"I'm glad you're back." she said.

"How sweet." a voice said from behind. Junta and Sora sharply turned their heads. Ren stepped out of the shadows.

"Ren!" Sora growled.

"Who's that guy?" Junta asked.

"Ren, one of Yoh's friend." Sora informed

"Y'mean Yoh the twin brother of Zeke Yoh." Junta asked. Sora nodded

"What do you want!" Sora asked fiercely.

"Listen. I know you brainwashed Trey before you came here. So I here to tell you to step off." Ren snapped.

"I didn't brain wash anyone." Sora growled.

"Oh please brainwashing is what Zeke does best." Ren smirked

"Listen Ren. I'm working for Zeke but I'm not brainwashing for him." Sora sighed.

"You're obviously lying." Ren replied. Sora sighed irritably.

"What're you doing here anyway? Trey didn't mention you guys heading for Dobie village." Sora said.

"My, my didn't your conversation with Trey go far." Ren said,

"We came here because of the shaman tournament." Ren continued. Sora laughed

"There's no way Choco recovered quickly enough to hear Golva's announcement." Sora said. Ren laughed back.

"You are stupid aren't you. We heard his speech through our oracle bells." Ren said.

"Hey! Look Ren. Sora isn't stupid. I haven't seen her in a while but I know her better than you for sure." Junta snapped. Ren smirked, Sora smiled at Junta gratefully. She grabbed his hand "Junta that's sweet..." Sora flipped Junta onto the ground "But I don't need anyone to stand up for me!" Sora snapped. Junta rubbed his head

"Haven't you grown independent this past years." Junta said, Sora grinned.

"What an unusual couple. Anyway I'm warning you to stay away from me and my friends." Ren said, walking off. He paused "Cause if you don't you'll have me to face." he said before going out of view. Sora sighed and put her boots back on, she was about to walk off. But Ren grabbed her hand "Sora, tell me who he is." Junta said,

"I told you he's Ren." Sora replied.

"I need to know more." Junta said firmly. Sora pulled her hand away.

"Ask Kioko." she growled, walking. She bumped into someone before going far.

"Sorry dude." someone said.

"Trey!" Sora growled.

"Hey Sora!" he said. "Have you seen Ren?" Sora gritted her teeth and slapped Trey on the face.

"You said that conversation was between you and me!" Sora shrieked. Trey rubbed the red mark on his cheek.

"It is. Ren eavesdropped on us." Trey said, moving his jaw side to side.

"And why did you say that you were brainwashed!" Sora shouted.

"I didn't. Ren just assumed I was." Trey insisted. Sora growled and stomped off.

"Tsk, tsk. See what happens when you make Sora mad." a voice said. Trey turned around. He saw Kioko sitting on a tree branch. Kioko jumped off the branch and landed in front of Trey.

"That's gonna leave a bruise." Kioko laughed, poking the red mark that Sora left. Trey twitched a little.

"Kioko! There you are!" Junta called. He ran beside Kioko. "Where have you been? We needed to practice. Who's that?" Junta asked.

"No-one important. Let's go Junta." Kioko said, walking into the woods. Junta sighed and followed.

Sora sat on the top of a building. She stared at the sky carelessly. "Young Sora. What trouble have you gotten yourself into." a voice said. Sora turned around. Zeke was standing behind her. "Hi master Zeke." Sora said, it came out quite sadly. Zeke sat next to Sora. "Hm, maybe it was a mistake to let Kioko join the Hanagumis. She is a relative of the enemy. And you wouldn't have gotten in this trouble if it wasn't for her." Sora panicked for a moment.

"No master. That's not true!" Sora whined. Zeke grinned mischievously.

"I'll tell you what. We can make a deal. You said before you didn't brainwash for me. Now you do. Or at least you do if you want Kioko to stay a Hanagumi." Zeke said. Sora lowered her head and clenched her fists. "I'll do it." she murmured. Zeke smirked and got up.

"Good. And Sora... start with Ren Tao." Zeke said before disappearing.


	7. Mischievous Plan

"You have to do that!" Junta shouted. Sora nodded sadly. "Are you gonna do it!"

"Do I have a choice. I mean it's Kioko we're talking about. I've only recently met her. But I know she's a good person, despite her attitude." Sora said. Junta sighed.

"But that guy had a serious attitude as well." he said.

"I know!" Sora wailed. Junta patted Sora's back, he made Sora put her head on his shoulders.

"Don't worry I'll help. Besides we need Kioko for the first round of the tournament." Junta said. Sora nodded again. "We need a plan if we're gonna be able to do this. Got any?" Junta asked. Sora shook her head, Junta thought. "Hmm I think I've got one." Junta said triumphantly.

Junta readied his bow and arrow. "Mikou giant spirit form." Junta said, green lights surrounded him. When the lights cleared Junta reappeared on top of a giant archer. The archer aimed his arrow at Sora. "Now Mikou." Junta yelled. Mikou shot his arrow. Sora stood her ground. Junta looked away, Sora took the full impact of the attack. Ren appeared "What's going on!" he said madly. Sora screamed in pain. Junta hung his head shamefully. Mikou went back to his normal self, he and Junta started to walk away. "Wait! Isn't she your friend!" Ren called. Junta smirked

"So?" he said as coldly as he can. Ren growled

"Is that how you treat your friends!" he asked, angrily.

"I guess." Junta sneered. Ren growled. Sora stood up. She staggered about.

"That the best you've got." Sora said, spitting out the blood in her mouth. Junta clenched his fist. He got his bow and arrow and shot Sora in the arm. Sora screamed, the arrow floated back to Junta he caught it and smirked then began to walk away. Ren hesitated but he ran to Sora. "A-are you okay?" he asked.

"Why are you here? Aren't you afraid I'll brain wash you!" Sora snapped, She held her bleeding arm. Ren growled and began to walk away. Sora turned away, she tried to stand but she ended up screaming in pain. Ren sighed and help Sora up. "You're so heavy!" he complained.

"I didn't ask for your help did I?" Sora snapped. Ren rolled his eyes, he rested Sora onto a tree. Sora twitched a bit.

"So where's Kioko?" Ren asked.

"Dunno." Sora muttered.

"Why did that boy attack you?" Ren asked.

"Dunno?" Sora muttered.

"Do you say something other than 'Dunno." Ren said irritably.

"Yeah." Sora answered.

"So was that guy your friend?" Ren asked. Sora nodded.

"Then why did he attack you?" Ren asked. Sora laughed weakly

"Your worse than a teacher in a pop quiz." she said. Ren sneered,

"Well excuse me for trying to help!" Ren snapped, walking off.

"Wait!" Sora called. Ren turned his head "I just want to say thank you. No one has ever done that to me before." Sora continued. She staggered up and lolled about. Ren steadied her. Sora looked into his eyes. Unexpectedly she kissed Ren on the lips. Ren pulled away immediately, pushing Sora away. Sora tripped and fell back. There was a faint rustling in the trees. 'Junta!' Sora thought.  
Ren smirked and wiped his lips. Sora grinned "Y'know Ren you're a good fighter...and a good kisser. My team can really use a guy like you." she said. Ren sneered and started to walk away. "I was right you were trying to brainwash me." he said.

"Think about it Ren. Zeke can offer you a lot." Sora called. Ren ignored her and walked. 'Drat!.' Sora thought.

Sora limped through the streets of Dobie village. A hand reached out and held Sora's shoulder, Sora looked behind. Marion stood there looking very worried. "What happened!" Marion asked.

"It's nothing. Have you seen Junta?" Sora asked. Marion shook her head. Sora sighed

"Why are you looking for him?" Marion wondered.

"Let's just say there's something he saw that he didn't need to." Sora laughed.

"Err, OK. But uh can you walk?" Marion asked. Sora nodded. And continued limping.

Sora ended up on the to of the building once again. "Well Sora. It seems you've failed." a familiar voice said. Sora didn't budge she just sat at the edge of the building looking down on Dobie village. Zeke sat next to Sora and sighed. "You're looking for Junta aren't you." he said. Sora nodded and concentrated harder on the village. "I'm amazed you haven't figured it out yet." Zeke sighed. Sora ignored him. "So Sora, it seems you don't need to improve on your kissing skills. But you do on persuading skills." Zeke smirked. Sora put her head down.

"Please just let me forget that happened." Sora begged. Zeke nodded,

"Sora since you've failed me. I want Ren to be on our side. By tomorrow." Zeke said. Sora turned her head urgently. But Zeke already left.

* * *

To all Ren fans that are mad about Sora and Rens kiss. I apologose, but I had to do something to makeJunta mad and Ren distrust Sora even more so I made them kiss. I hope you accept my apologies. 


	8. A New Assignment

Junta walked silently through Dobie village. He put his head down sadly, making him bump into someone. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"Junta!" a familiar voice said happily. Junta looked up. Sora was beaming happily. Junta ran away immediately.

"Wait Junta!" Sora called. The crowd pushed her back. And Sora gave up. Junta stopped and took a breath. He looked back, Sora wasn't there anymore. Junta frowned and sighed. He put his head back down and started walking. He remembered Ren and Sora kissing. Junta twitched, 'She kissed him. Even if... that wasn't part of the plan.' Junta thought. He bumped into someone again. Junta looked up before saying sorry. Kioko stood there, looking confused. "You like you've been hit by a bus." Kioko said. Junta scoffed, Kioko glared. She felt his forehead.

"No fever. So what's up?" Kioko asked. Junta shook his head.

"I haven't known you as long as some people. But this isn't your regular self. So tell me what's eating you away?" Kioko asked. Junta scoffed again. "Well we can settle this over some cheeseburgers and milkshakes." Kioko offered. Junta sighed and nodded, trying to be grateful to Kioko's attempts to making him feel better. Kioko took Junta's arm and led him to the Patch Cafe. She ordered a meal and paid, while Junta got a table. "Now tell me what's wrong?" Kioko asked.

"It's nothing. Something I saw." Junta mumbled. He lay back on his chair. Silva gave Kioko her order. Junta glanced at the table. There was a huge meal. She didn't only order cheeseburger and milkshakes. There were sundaes, chicken nuggets and fries. "Eat up." Kioko said happily. Junta grabbed a cheeseburger.

"You eat more than a horse." Junta teased. Kioko smiled

"I know." she said. Junta smiled weakly and ate.

When they finished their meal. Kioko left almost immediately. "Where're you off to?" Junta asked.

"Nowhere special." Kioko muttered. Junta followed her,

"So can I come?" Junta asked.

"I prefer to go on my own." Kioko muttered. Junta kept following her.

"Look Junta. I like your company and all. But I really want to go on my own." Kioko snapped.

"B-but I have nothing else to do." Junta stammered. Kioko stopped.

"Find something." she growled, running off. Junta clenched his fists and followed Kioko slowly.

Kioko ended up by the lake. She sat on the rock humming a tune. Junta listened, closing his eyes. The tune seemed familiar, calming. "What a beautiful song." a voice said. Junta opened his eyes. Zeke was with Kioko. Kioko turned her head.

"Oh it's you." Kioko said.

"How welcoming." Zeke said sarcastically. Kioko rolled her eyes.

"So Kioko what have you been up to?" Zeke asked. Kioko shook her head.

"I heard Sora have gotten herself in a bit a of a mess with some shamans." Zeke smirked. Junta gasped, Kioko had the same reaction. "What happened!" Kioko asked.

"She got in a fight with Ren Tao." Zeke answered.

"That's one of Choco's friends." Kioko growled.

"Hm yes. The fight was a tie I heard. Both are very injured." Zeke continued. Junta growled madly.

"Listen Kioko I think. Ren would make a good addition to our team don't you?" Zeke asked.

"Hn." Kioko said.

"Get him to come to this team Kioko. You could get something out of this." Zeke said, getting ready to leave.

'What! Didn't he ask Sora to do the same thing.' Junta thought.

"What do I get?" Kioko asked. Zeke waved his hand

"Your mother back." Zeke said. A mirage to a woman appeared in front of Zeke. Kioko reached out to touch her but she disappeared. "I want Ren on our team is that clear?" Zeke asked. Kioko nodded. Zeke smiled evilly and disappeared.


	9. Staring Complications

Junta ran back to Sora's hotel room quickly. He saw Sora lying there with a few wounds. Her eyes were closed. "What happened!" Junta asked. Marion shook her head,

"Sora got into a fight." she muttered. Sora half opened her eyes

"Junta...You're back." Sora mumbled, she moaned afterwards.

"Sleep for now Sora. Otherwise you won't recover in time for the tournament." Marion said.

"That's two weeks away." Sora laughed.

"Well you could be a slow healer." Marion said.

"I'm not." Sora insisted.

"Just go to sleep." Marion scolded. Sora nodded and closed her eyes again. Junta sat next to Sora. He looked down on her sadly. "Marion did Zeke ask you to do any...favours for him?" Junta asked. Marion shook her head. "What about Kanna and Matilda? Did they get any orders from Zeke?" Junta asked. Marion shook her head again.

"Why?" she asked.

"Something's up." Junta muttered.

Ren walked down a street. 'Master why are we here?' Bason asked.

"The Chinese restaurant we usually go to shut down. And I don't wanna be around Yoh when he's having a pig out session so we're finding another place to eat." Ren answered. He stopped when he spotted a restaurant. The place was nearly empty a few people were there. Ren entered without hesitation. He looked around. It seemed to be a Chinese restaurant too. A girl walked through the door. She sat a table away from Ren. She was wearing a purple velvet hooded cloak. Its cloak was hiding her face. She was wearing a lilac dress with flowers embroidered on it and slippers. There was a large ribbon tied to her waist. Ren stared at her. The girl took down the hood of her cloak. Light shone on her face. It was Kioko. "Silva gimme some dim sum." Kioko ordered. Silva nodded and entered the kitchen. Kioko glanced around the restaurant and noticed Ren, who was still staring. Kioko quickly put her hood back on. "What're you staring at!" Kioko hissed. Ren glared

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"What do you care?" Kioko snapped. Ren glared

"I don't." Ren muttered. Silva gave Kioko her dim sum. She ate it immediately. Ren stared even more.

"You eat like a horse." he commented.

"I've been told." Kioko said through a mouthful of food. She swallowed and yelled "Silva! Can I have some fukouka sake!"

"You're a bit too young to be drinking!" Silva yelled back. Kioko growled.

"Should've brought my own." she muttered. "Gimme some more food then! My usual!" Silva shook his head and entered the kitchen again. 'Master why are you eating so quickly?' Yume asked. Kioko shook her head.

"It's nothing." Kioko muttered.It was something. She had been feeling weird and ervous whenever she sees Ren. But she does have a plan to get him on her and Zeke's side."Silva can I have some spring rolls!" Ren asked, when Silva gave Kioko her order. Silva nodded. Ren stared at Kioko again, she was eating her food messily. "You're worse than Yoh." Ren mumbled. Kioko wiped her mouth. "If you have something to say, say it to my face." Kioko snapped. Ren rolled his eyes. Kioko glared. Kioko clenched her fists. "Maj Lei!" Kioko shouted. An enormous flash of light was made.

Ren floated in mid-air. His surrounding was white, only white. Bason was beside him, Ren's kwan-dao in his hands. Kioko appeared in front of him. "You should have stopped staring." Kioko smirked. Yume appeared beside her. "Yume. Make a copy of me." Kioko commanded. She took off the big ribbon around her waist and wrapped it around Yume. Yume glowed yellow. The ribbon formed into the same shape of Kioko. Kioko took away the ribbon. Yume had turned into an exact clone of Kioko. Ren gasped, "What did you do?" he asked.

"It's simple spells." Kioko answered. "Now it's you turn!" Kioko wrapped her ribbon around Ren tightly. Kioko pulled him close. "I'll take your body now, thanks." Kioko smirked. Ren struggled and squirmed. Kioko smiled evilly. She placed her hand onto Ren stomach, the hand went into Ren. Soon Kioko was into Ren's body. Bason gasped and got ready to attack. "Hmm what a nice body." Kioko, or was it Ren said. Kioko turned around. "Don't interfere. It's for your own good." Kioko said.'No master Ren! Master Ren!' Bason shouted. Kioko smirked and started disappearing, along with Yume.

Kioko and Yume reappeared back in the Chinese restaurant. "What happened?" Silva asked. Kioko shook her head. She looked around. Yume was still in Kioko's clone form and Kioko was still in control of Ren's body. A group of boys walked into the restaurant. Kioko realised it was Choco, Trey and Yoh. "There's Ren." Trey said, pointing to Kioko. Kioko panicked a bit, she drew nearer to Yume. "Dude. What're you doing here?" Trey asked.

"Kioko!" Choco said happily, sitting next to Yume. Choco kept trying to make Yume laugh with his jokes. While Trey and Yoh kept asking Ren questions. "Go away!" Kioko snapped. Yoh and Trey eyed Ren.

"Do you have a sore throat?" Yoh asked. Kioko stared at Yoh confusingly.

"No why?" Kioko answered.

"You sound really different dude." Trey said. Kioko put her hand over her mouth

'Oh no! I forgot this spell doesn't hide my voice.' Kioko thought. She cleared her throat.

"I'm better now." she said in a very deep voice.

"Now you sound like you've swallowed a fly." Yoh laughed. Kioko slammed her head on the table.

"Dude are you okay?" Trey asked.

'What did Ren sound like again?' Kioko thought.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO I SOUND LIKE!' a voice screamed in Kioko's head. Kioko stood up and looked around madly. Yoh placed his hand on Kioko's shoulder. "What's up?" he asked. Kioko shook her head. She grabbed Yume's hand and dragged her out of the restaurant. Trey, Yoh and Choco stared and the two in shock. Their jaws dropped. "What was that!" Choco asked. "Ren held Kioko's hand." Trey said.

"You don't think they're..." Yoh said. Trey and Choco pursed their lips. Then bursted out laughing afterwards.

"Ren! That dude! With that dudette" Trey laughed.

"Hey! That's my cousin you're talking about!" Choco warned. Bason suddenly appeared in front of the three boys.

"Bason!" Yoh said, very shocked.

"Dude why aren't you with Ren?" Trey asked.

"Because that's not master Ren!" Bason shouted.


	10. Punishment

'WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!' a voice yelled in Kioko's head. She hit her head, hard. She heard, people muttering around

"He must be part of team insane." she heard someone mutter. Kioko growled and ran, still dragging Yume. Kioko ran into a dark alley.

'Hey LET ME OUT!' the voice screamed. Kioko looked around like crazy

"Who's there!" she shouted.

'WHAT! WHO'S THERE! CAN'T YOU REMEMBER WHO YOU CAME INTO!' the voice shouted. Kioko fell to her knees.

"Ren" she whispered.

'So you don't have amnesia after all.' Ren muttered.

"Where are you!" Kioko asked.

'Where do you think!' Ren snapped.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you!" Kioko shouted. Ren sighed irritably.

'I'm still inside my body! For some reason you can hear me!' Ren said. Kioko sighed

"I thought I was going crazy." she laughed.

'You already are.' Ren muttered. Kioko rolled her eyes,

'So that spell just let you control the body, no strings attached.' Kioko thought. Yume perked up,

"Master I sense Mic, Korri and Amidamaru...And Bason." Yume said, tugging on Kioko's arm. Kioko growled,

"How did he get back!" she snapped.

'He found a way! He is MY spirit of course.' Ren gloated. Kioko rolled her eyes. She grabbed Yume's hand and started running again.

'WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!' Ren ordered.

"As if I'm gonna listen to you!" Kioko snapped. People started murmuring again, Kioko sighed. She spotted Yoh and his team up ahead. Kioko growled, Trey spotted her. "Over there!" he called. Kioko ran faster away from them. Yume ran slowly behind.

"C'mon Yume!" Kioko snapped.

"I'm sorry master. I cannot keep up." Yume answered breathlessly.

"Hey! Come back here! I know you're in there Kioko!" Yoh called. He, Trey and Choco were catching up. Kioko thought,

"Have you still got you powers?" she asked Yume. Yume created a bit of lightning in her hands.

"Yes master." she answered. Kioko turned in a corner, she jumped onto Yume's back.

"Lightning speed!" Kioko ordered urgently. Yume glowed yellow and ran, giving Kioko a piggyback ride. Yume's speed was a lot faster than usual. Kioko looked back and saw the boys far behind already. "Yume, listen. Try jumping on a building." Kioko said.

"WHAT!" Yume said.

"Just do it." Kioko snapped. Yume rolled her eyes and leapt. They closed their eyes. They stayed in the air for a while, but then landed on something. Kioko opened her eyes looked. They were on the top of Patch Cafe. Yume sighed, Kioko patted Yume's back. "Nicely done." Kioko said, breathlessly. Ren growled

'Bason will get me back!' he yelled.

"Save it for somebody who cares." Kioko said.

'He will!' Ren snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kioko said. Yume looked over the edge of the building.

"The coast is clear master.' Yume said. Kioko nodded. She started to climb down at the side of the building, Yume followed. Kioko jumped onto the ground, and looked around. Yume doing the same thing. Kioko sighed when she say, Yoh, Trey or Choco wasn't in sight. She started to walk off, Yume by her side. "Act normal for now Yume. Their other friends might be around." Kioko whispered to Yume. Yume nodded. She spotted Junta walking around, hurriedly. Junta saw Yume. He ran to her, glaring at Kioko. "Kioko Zeke wants to see you. By the lake. Now." Junta whispered to Yume. Yume thought, she grabbed Kioko's hand and started walking to the direction of the lake. "H-hey. That meant you only." Junta said.  
"That's about to change." Yume said. Junta eyed Yume, then laughed. "Are you doing impressions or something because you sound just like Yume." he laughed. Yume gulped "Nah I just have a sore throat that's all." Yume said, in a very accurate Kioko voice. Kioko smiled in amusement.

"But why are you taking HIM?" Junta asked.

'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!' Ren yelled. Kioko covered her ears.

"Geez that guy can scream." Kioko mumbled.

"What guy? I wasn't screaming." Junta said.

"Whatever." Kioko said in a weirdly accurate Ren voice. Yume started to walk off, leaving Junta behind.

"Hmm she did it." Junta said happily.

Yume and Kioko sat on a rock by the lake. "You're late." someone said. Yume turned around,

"You didn't give a time." Yume said, still in her Kioko voice. Zeke smirked.

"So I see you've done your job." he said. Yume laughed triumphantly.

"Yup. There's Ren." she said. Zeke kneeled down so he was face to face with Kioko. He smirked and punched Kioko into the lake.

"Master!" Yume said, back in her normal voice. She growled at Zeke, who was smirking.

"I said I wanted Ren. Not Kioko." he said.

"What! You know." Yume said. Zeke smirked

"There's no way the Maj Lei spell is gonna fool Me." he said, about to walk off. Yume looked at the lake and realized that Kioko wasn't at the surface anymore. Yume hesitated but jumped into the lake. She saw Kioko falling through the water unconscious.

"Master." Yume said in a muffled voice. Yume quickly swam to her and got her to the surface.

'I told her to wake up!" Ren shouted. Yume too Kioko to the lakeside.

"Master wake up! Wake up!" Yume said. Kioko's eyes slowly opened.

"Ugghhh What happened?" Kioko asked.

"You're alive!" Yume said happily, hugging Kioko.

'AHHHHH GET HER OFF GET HER OFFF!' Ren screamed. Kioko heard giggling,

"Well Ren you seem to have a way with the ladies." someone said. A man went out of the bushes.

"Ryu!" Kioko said, in her Ren voice.

"Just wait till Choco finds out." Ryu laughed running off.


	11. Takuya

Kioko and Yume panicked. 'WHY DID YOU HUG ME. EUGGGGHHHH! AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE RYU KNOWS, AND HE'S GONNA TELL EVERYONE!' Ren shouted. Kioko rolled her eyes,

"Yume didn't hug you she hugged me." Kioko sighed

'It's my body!' Ren yelled.

"Yume was intending to hug me!" Kioko screamed

'Well it looked like she was intending to hug me to Ryu.' Ren snapped.

"What do you care about what you're friends think." Kioko muttered

'I don't' Ren growled.

"You may not but we do." Yume said.

"Huh?" Kioko asked.

"Asakura and his friends knows about the spell remember." Yume reminded them. Kioko nodded and staggered up, but she gagged with water. Yume patted her back. "Master will you be able to run?" Yume asked.

"You won't need to run." a voice called out. Sora stepped out of the shadows. "So what's all this talk about a spell?" she asked. Kioko sighed,

"I put a body controlling spell on Ren." she said.

"A weak one." Yume added. Sora nodded.

"Will you be able to reverse the spell?" she asked. Kioko nodded

"But I need my ribbon." she said

"Where is it?" Sora asked. Kioko thought,

'YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER!' Ren shouted.

"You're not helping." Kioko growled

'I'm not trying to.' Ren muttered

"You should. Or you'll stay like this longer." Kioko mumbled. Ren growled and stopped talking. "Now I remember, Patch Cafe's rooftop." Kioko said.

"Miyu!" Sora ordered, she threw Miyu into mid-air "Y'know what to do." she said. Miyu's wings grew, larger than usual. Miyu's body grew a bit too. Sora jumped onto Miyu's back. She pulled Kioko onto Miyu and Yume jumped on shortly. Miyu set off immediately.

Junta waited impatiently in his hotel room. 'Where are they!' he thought worriedly.

"Calm down master." Mikou said. "They will be here."

"Can't they be here sooner!" Junta snapped.

"Please calm down." Mikou pleaded. Junta sighed and looked out the window, delighted to see Miyu flying by. Sora, Kioko and Yume stormed into the room shortly. "Let's get this over with." Sora said. Kioko went to the center of the room, preparing her ribbon. Yume stood in front of her. Junta watched nervously, he glanced at Sora, who had fainted. "Sora!" Junta shouted. He ran to Sora and cradled her in his arms. Sora eyes slowly opened. "Junta don't worry about me. Just let Kioko finish the spell." she muttered, her eyelids fell back down. Junta clutched Sora tightly. He carried her to his bed. "What happened to her?" he asked Kioko. Kioko thought. "Well she did use a lot of furioku to get Miyu strong enough to carry her me and Yume. And she used even more furioku for us to be fast enough to not be seen by Asakura and his friends." Kioko said.

"And Sora is probably using more furioku to maintain spirit control." Yume added, Junta nodded.

"Kioko carry on with your spell." he said. Kioko hesitated but continued. She wrapped her ribbon around Yume. Yume started glowing yellow, brightly. Kioko muttered a few words. Kioko unwrapped the ribbon, Yume was back to her normal self. Kioko smiled. 'Well get out of me then!' Ren shouted.

"Alright!" Kioko said irritably. She wrapped her ribbon around her hands. "Meri nai!" she called. Ren body was surrounded by a flash of light. Kioko slowly stepped out of Ren. The flash disappeared, Kioko was fully out of Ren's body. Ren lay on the ground, fainted. Sora stumbled up. "Sora!" Junta said. Sora jumped out of his bed, "I'm fine." Sora laughed. "Neat trick Kioko."

"Thanks." Kioko said.

"How did you learn it anyway?" Junta asked, hauling Ren into his bed.

"I learned it from my mum. She knew a lot of spells though she's actually a spirit medium." Kioko answered.

"Whoa really!" Sora said.

"Yup. I used to be one too." Kioko said.

"Cool." Sora said, Kioko headed for the door, Sora followed.

"Where're you headed?" Junta asked.

"Don't follow Junta. Please." Sora said, before leaving with Kioko.

Sora and Kioko stood on top of the building. "Are you sure." Kioko whispered, Sora nodded.

"Sure about what?" a voice asked. Sora turned around, finding Zeke.

"I was sure I'd find you here." Sora said.

"And why are you looking for me?" Zeke asked.

"We want to know why you want Ren on our side." Kioko piped up. Zeke smirked

"It's simple. I want Ren's spirit." he said. Sora and Kioko was dumbfounded,

"Do you mean you want Bason?" Kioko asked.

"No Kioko. I want Ren's actual spirit." Zeke answered.

"WHAT! But why!" Sora shouted.

"I have a new worker. Show yourself Takuya" Zeke ordered. A boy appeared from the shadows. Strangely he looked liked Junta. "Girls meet Takuya Kobe." Zeke said. Sora gasped.

* * *

The reason Sora is so shocked is because Junta's last name is Kobe. 


	12. Twins Reunited

"Kobe!" Sora shouted. Takuya smiled.

"Call me T.K." he said.

"Wait a minute. Are you by any chance related to Junta Kobe?" Sora asked.

"Yup. He's my twin brother." T.K. answered

"WHAT?" Sora screamed. "Junta's an only child an orphan!"

"No he's not. He got separated from us in a car crash." T.K laughed.

"How come he never told me! " Sora yelled.

"I guess his memory was lost in the impact of the crash." T.K. said.

"B-b-b-but he doesn't have any relatives." Sora muttered. Kioko patted Sora's back.

"Sorry Zeke, T.K. This is a bit overwhelming for her. Sora thinks she knows Junta like the back of her hand. Anyway I'm Kioko Kamimura." Kioko said. T.K. shook her hand.

"Who's that?" T.K. asked.

"I-I'm Sora Phauna." Sora muttered. T.K. nodded.

"Alright, now that you're introduced. I want you to make Takuya into shaman." Zeke said.

"What! He's not a shaman yet!" Kioko shouted.

"Well he was. I 'accidentally' sent his spirit to the king of spirits. But he did put up quite a fight so I decided not to destroy him." Zeke said. T.K. clenched his fists.

"B-but how do we make him into a shaman." stuttered Sora.

"You'll find a way. Or you better." Zeke said, before walking away.

"I want him ready before the tournament." he added before disappearing. Kioko sighed

"Why does he always do that." she said.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." T.K. said.

"It's okay." Sora mumbled. "So you wanna meet your long lost twin?" T.K. nodded excitedly.

"More than anything." he said. "Actually I wanted to be in the shaman tournament to find more of my relatives. Our parents...died in the car crash." Sora smiled at T.K. sympathetically.

"Well cheer up, you've found someone in your family didn't you." she said. Kioko smirked and began to walk away. "C'mon let's make this guy a shaman and get this over with." she said.

As Sora, Kioko and T.K. closed in on Junta's hotel room, loud shouts were being heard. "WHAT AM I DOING HERE!" a voice boomed.

"TALK ABOUT GRATITUDE!" another voice shouted

"GRATITUDE! YOUR FRIEND WENT INTO MY BODY!" the other voice yelled. Sora ran into the room,

"What's going on!" she screamed. She saw half of the room destroyed, Ren and Junta was in the middle of it having a fight.

"SHE NEEDED TO DO THAT!" Junta shouted, aiming his arrow at Ren.

"WHY ME!" Ren yelled. Junta lowered his bow,

"I-I don't know." he said.

"We do." Kioko muttered. Junta looked over to Sora and Kioko, looking astonished at the room's condition. Ren blushed at the sight of Sora and Kioko. He stomped towards the door, but as he left Kioko muttered some words. Ren stopped and looked around, looking confused. "What did you do this time?" Sora asked

"I made Ren forget what we did to him." Kioko whispered.

"Good idea." Sora mumbled. Ren finally stopped looking around and went out of the room.

"Now that's sorted. Junta we want you to meet someone." Sora said. Junta eyed her

"Who?" he asked. T.K. stepped forward. "Errrmmm is he some fan of mine. Cause he looks like me." Junta said. T.K. eyed his brother. Kioko snorted.

"Fan! He's you twin brother." she smirked. Junta went pale

"T-twin?" he said.

"Yup." T.K. said nonchalantly.

"B-but I'm an orphan." Junta said.

"Just because you're an orphan doesn't mean you don't have brother or sisters." T.K. pointed out.

"Don't tell me he has a sister too." Sora complained.

"He doesn't don't worry." T.K. laughed. Junta shook his head

"O.K. then you're my twin. What's your name?" Junta asked.

"Takuya Kobe. Call me T.K." T.K. answered.

"Alright T.K., How may I help you?" Junta asked. Sora and Kioko watched in confusion the twins. "Errrmmm... They're taking this quite well." Sora whispered. Kioko nodded in agreement. "Definitely better than you took it." Kioko teased.

"What did you say!" Sora screamed. T.K. laughed at her then started explaining why he was here

"I kinda lost my spirit in a fight with Zeke and I want you guys to help me find a new one." T.K. said.

"Wow, you come with quite a challenge." Junta said in awe. "But how come you guys were after Ren?"

"Zeke wanted T.K's spirit to be Ren." Kioko said.

"Whoa." Junta said.

"Well let's not waste time. Let's turn T.K. into a shaman again." Sora said.

"How?" Junta asked.

"Easy we just find s spirit, then a medium." Sora answered.

"Sora, I don't think there are spirits just walking around Dobie Village." Junta said.

"Don't worry finding a spirit won't be a problem." Kioko said.

"Huh?" Junta and Sora said in unison.

"Remember I used to be a spirit medium. I can summon a spirit for T.K. anytime." Kioko said.


	13. Yume's Day Out

"You can! Kioko you're a savior." Sora shrieked happily. Kioko smiled

"Of course I can. I didn't just learn a few spells from my mom you know." Kioko smirked, Sora laughed.

"Looks like you'll be able to get a spirit sooner than we thought." Junta laughed. T.K. smiled gratefully,

"I can understand why Zeke had let you help me." he said.

"But..." Kioko said.

"Uh oh that words always follows bad news." Sora sighed.

"I need to put a spirit into a body it can control." Kioko said.

"WHAT!" Sora shouted

"This is gonna be harder than we thought." Junta muttered.

"HOW ARE WE GONNA FIND A PERSON THAT'S WILLING TO GIVE OUR BODY TO US!" Sora screamed.

"That's for us to figure out." Kioko said. Sora sighed

"T.K., Who used to be your spirit?" Kioko asked. T.K. put his head down,

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked.

"I can get him...or her back for you." Kioko said. T.K. brightened up.

"You can!" he asked.

"Yup. I can summon anyone that went to the spirit world." Kioko said.

"Cool!" Sora and Junta said in unison.

"Now. Who's your spirit?" Kioko asked.

"His name was Miko. He was a rainbow phoenix. His species are extinct now." T.K. said.

"Oh no. There goes my first idea." Kioko mumbled

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Since the species are extinct we can't bring Miko into a rainbow phoenix's body." Kioko said.

"Oh." Junta said disappointedly.

"To be honest. No one proved the rainbow phoenix is extinct. I...just don't know that much about them." T.K. said. Sora beamed

"Then we still have a chance of finding one!" she said

"I-I guess." T.K. said.

"Then come on!" Junta said. Junta, Kioko and T.K. headed for the door.

"What's wrong Sora?" Junta asked.

"Kioko...I was wondering. Could you show me one of your spells?" She asked.

"Well..." Kioko said. Sora looked at Kioko pleadingly.

"Y'know this would just waste time! But...Ok" Kioko said. Sora beamed happily. Kioko thought. "Yume do you mind me making your a human's?" Kioko asked. Yume shook her head, "I enjoy doing that." she said.

"Alright then" Kioko smiled. Kioko wrapped her ribbon around Yume. Then she placed her finger on Yume's head. "O-man-ba-tsu." Kioko chanted. The others watched, astonished. Kioko continued chanting. "O-man-ba-tsu-CHI!" Kioko said. And flash knocked Kioko back. Kioko rubbed her head "Still not used to that." she moaned. Sora ran to Kioko. "You ok?" she asked. Kioko shook her head but looked towards Yume's direction. Junta and T.K. were also looking at Yume, their jaws dropped. Sora looked, she was amazed at what she saw. A girl with black hair that reached her knees, wearing pink Chinese clothes sat there beaming happily at Kioko. "Yume!" Sora shouted.

"At your service." Yume laughed.

"Ok I've showed you now let's go find that bird." Kioko said. Junta and T.K. stared brainlessly at Yume. Kioko slapped them,

"Snap out of it!" she shouted. Kioko pushed the three out of the door.

"Yume you can look around Dobie Village. I'm guessing we won't be back for a long time." Kioko said. Yume nodded, Kioko walked off.

"So I have all the time in the world." Yume laughed. She jumped out of the window, ignoring the shamans gazing at her.

Yume ended up at the forest, she saw a large ray of blue light."Hmmm, this must be the King Of Spirits." Yume muttered. Yume held her hand out."I wouldn't do that." a voice called out. Yume turned and saw Ren.

"Ren!" Yume said in surprise, she stumbled back and nearly fell into the light, Ren ran and stopped her from falling in.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Ren smirked. Yume blushed and picked herself up.

"Y-yeah." she mumbled.

"Who are you anyway? And how'd you know my name?" he asked.

'Uh oh.' she thought. 'If I tell him my real name he's bound to get suspicious.'

"Hey, I said what's your name?" Ren asked again, louder this time. Yume hesitated but answered,

"I-it's Miika."

"I had another question." Ren remarked. Yume, no, Miika thought of an excuse, Ren could read her face though.

"I saw you in the tournament, Goldva held not too long ago." Miika lied, laughing nervously. Ren didn't seem content with her answer. He hadn't seen her last year in the tournament yet she seemed to appear now. "Alright." Ren finally said. "I'll go now. I expect you'd be more careful. I won't always be around to help you." Miika blushed again. "Y-yeah." she stammered. "Thanks by the way!" Miika called, though Ren might've been too far away too hear.

Miika sat in the Patch Cafe, bewildered by what had happened to her in the forest. She daydreamed about Ren and when she tried to stop it, it started again. Another flashback of Ren saving Miika flashed through her mind. Miika shook her head furiously 'Stop it! Ren Tao is the enemy.' Miika thought to herself firmly. Just then she saw Trey grab a seat at her table. "Sorry dudette. The rest of the Cafe is full." Trey laughed. Miika blushed, she looked around seeing full tables surrounding her. Miika moaned in deep depression 'I must've looked like such a loner' she thought sadly. Trey carried on eating his meal, he was eating quite quickly and carelessly. Trey saw Miika staring. "I'm sorry if I'm eating like a pig. It's just that Pilika put me in a diet and I have to eat these behind her back." Trey said, his voice muffled by the chips stuffed in his mouth. Miika nodded and laughed at the comical sight of Trey. "Hey you want to help me out?" he asked. Miika blushed again. "I noticed you're not eating anything. So I'll share my food. Just a small thanks for letting me sit here." Trey said. Miika blushed again. She grabbed a chips and started eating. "Th-thanks." she muttered.

"Welcome dude." Trey laughed and continued eating.

Miika waited silently in Kioko's room. They still weren't home. Miika thought about her day. About Trey and Ren. She had felt something whilst meeting them. A bolt of lightning charged through her arm. Miika looked at it in awe. "I can use my powers in this form?" Miika said to herself.


	14. Miko appears

Disclaimer: I do not own Shamans King. But I do own, Sora, Miyu, Kioko, Yume, Miika, Junta, Mikou, T.K. and Miko.

* * *

Miika fell asleep sprawled across Kioko's bed. Kioko sneaked into the room after a full night and day searching for a rainbow phoenix. "The damn thing MUST be extinct." Kioko grumbled. "I couldn't find a single trace of that bird." Kioko noticed Yume still in her human form. Kioko nudged her furiously. "Yo, Yume get up already. Why haven't you changed back?" Kioko said. Miika slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh hey master!" Miika said in surprise.

"Hey... You spent all night in you human form?" Kioko asked. Miika nodded. "Why?"

"I just found it easier in this body." Miika answered.

"But you can't have the advantages of a tiger anymore." Kioko whined.

"B-but I can use my powers." Miika replied. She sent a flicker of electricity travel up her arm. Kioko looked

"Still you don't have any particular reason not to change back." Kioko insisted.

"B-but, this way I..." Miika trailed off. To be honest she didn't really have a reason the only she could use is... Trey and Ren. But if she told that to Kioko, Kioko would definitely refuse. Even if Kioko doesn't have a reason for Miika to change back. Then Miika found a reason, "I can be like my old self." Miika finished. Kioko stared at her guardian ghost. Yume had never mentioned wanting to go back in her human form, even when Kioko had put spell on her hundreds of time before. "Well..." Kioko said. She realized how important this might or is to Miika. "Alright." Kioko continued. Miika wanted to shout with glee, but she kept it inside.

"Thank you very much master." Miika said happily, trying to clam her excited ness. Just then Junta walked in.

"C'mon Kioko. Sora and T.K. are waiting downstairs. We're gonna grab some breakfast then start looking for that phoenix again." Junta muttered.

"What! I didn't get blink of sleep." Kioko shrieked. Junta ignored Kioko's complaint and noticed Miika.

"Is she a new friend?" Junta asked. Kioko stared at Junta for asking such a stupid question. He seemed to have forgotten about the spell.

"That's Yume you baka." Kioko said. Junta glared at Kioko, then eyed Miika examining her.

"Oh yeah. That spell you did." Junta finally said. Kioko rolled her eyes. Junta pouted at her stubbornness. "Well c'mon already. Sora and T.K. are waiting."

"Yeah, yeah." Kioko mumbled. Getting up slowly. When Kioko and Junta were halfway out the door, Miika called out.

"Do I have to come with you again?" Kioko eyed her newly transformed ghost.

'She's asking for too much.' Kioko thought, angrily. "No." Kioko mumbled through gritted teeth. Miika smiled happily. Kioko stared at her again. She didn't usually see Yume so happy. "But..." Kioko added. "You're going to train using your powers." Even if Kioko had said this. Miika beamed happily. Before Kioko had time to ask her why, Junta already pulled her out the door. Miika walked towards the window to see if Kioko had already left. When she had. Miika ran to the bathroom. She got out a brush and started preening her long, black, silky hair. Since her hair was so long it took three ribbons to tie it up. After that Miika ran out of the building. Out to find the two boys she can't stop thinking of.

Miika sat in the Patch Cafe once again without a person sitting with her. She was endlessly bored. 'Maybe this was a mistake.' she thought 'I should've went with Kioko.' Miika rested her head on the table. She let lightning show on her palm. 'Or maybe I should just train.'

"Whoa cool trick dude." a voice laughed. Miika knew that voice. She turned around, Trey was sitting on the table behind her, Trey and the rest of Team Len."Thanks." Miika said. She noticed Choco scoffing down a cheeseburger, Miika blushed. 'I have to leave!' she thought instantly. Miika got up noisily and left the Cafe. "Hey wait!" Trey called.

"Was it something I said?"

"Probably." Ren answered. Trey glared at him but then sighed.

"The day I got to pick where to eat this happens." he said.

"What do you care about Miika anyway?" Ren asked.

"Miika?" Trey said, he turned to Ren. "You know her." Ren shrugged, he thought back to the day he saved Miika from falling in The King Of Spirits."Yes." he said. Trey stared at Ren then sat back down at the table. He had enjoyed his and Miika's last encounter. But this was more awkward than the last time. Choco finally swallowed the last of his burger. "What do you care about that girl anyway?" Choco asked. Trey paused. He didn't really know.

"I guess she's just good company." Trey sighed.

Miika sat on a tree looking at the King Of Sprits. 'I have to stay away from Choco!' Miika thought furiously. She knew she could, she didn't feel any apparent reasons for him. Miika had calmed down, she did want to see Trey and Ren but Choco was off limits. Kioko's orders. 'She's been like that ever since that incident.' Miika thought. 'Ever since Choco said-' Her train of thoughts was cut short when she lost her balance. Miika screamed pathetically, loud enough for Ren to hear. It was too late, Miika had already fallen flat on her back. "Ouch." she whined, rubbing her back.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked, he was still a distance away from Miika, not sure if he should help her or not. Miika gingerly nodded, but Ren offered a hand of help anyway. "Thanks." Miika said, doing a weak laugh.

"It's no problem." Ren said. Miika blushed, "You know I meant it when I said I'm not always gonna be here to protect you." Ren added."Yeah. I know. I guess I'm just accident prone." Miika said, she laughed again. Miika shyly looked at the ground, then to her surroundings. She was amazed at what she found. "Miko!" Miika happily called, to the direction of a multicolored bird, perched on a branch."Pardon?" Ren asked. Miika ran towards the bird, trying not to frighten it. Ren stared at her in confusion.

"Miko! He's the bird that T.K. been looking for." Miika squealed with happiness. "I can't believe I've found it!"

"Bird? T.K.?" Ren questioned.

"Please help me capture it!" Miika pleaded. Ren blushed,

'What should I do?' he thought. Then he noticed the bird was about to take off. "I think we're too late anyway."

"What!" Miika said, she turned. "No!" Miika panicked, she needed that bird! Then she had an idea. "I hope this will work." she muttered at she took off the ribbons in her hair and tied them together. She held the elongated ribbon in the middle of her palms. "So-ba-ka-ya-SHA!" she quickly called. Miika threw her ribbon towards the bird. The ribbon wrapped itself around the bird the glowed yellow so it stayed intact. The bird kept floating in mid-air. Miika growled 'Fall already!' she angrily thought. The bird wouldn't fall. Miika hesitated but jumped on a tree branch then another. Miika was now in level with the bird but it was still too far too reach. Miika was getting badly ticked off. 'Darn spell.' She jumped off the tree. She grabbed the bird with success but she was nor falling hundreds of meters from the sky. Ren, who had been watching in amazement since Miika had did her spell, shook his head and ran towards Miika. He caught her this time! He was brought to his knees by the force of gravity but he caught Miika nonetheless. Miika beamed happily at Ren. "Thanks...again."

"No problem." Ren said. Miika noticed the struggling bird in her hand, still under that spell.

"Well, I better take this home." Miika said. Ren flashed a small smile to Miika. "Thank you!" Miika called, waving erratically, before going out of view. Ren waved back, reminiscing of what just happened.


	15. Calling Miko

Miika ran quickly through Dobie Village. 'I can't believe I've found him.' she thought happily. She thought back, back to what happened with Ren. 'How nice of him to save me.' Miika closed her eyes at the thought, Ren saved her life. She probably wouldn't be alive if Ren hadn't caught her. Miika bumped into someone and fell over, she had her eyes closed after all. "Sorry dude." a voice said. Miika realized who it was with the first word he said. Trey held out his hand for help, Miika held it without hesitation, his grip gentle but firm. "I'm sorry." Miika said. Trey missed a beat; he was staring at the bird that Miika was clutching.

"It's no problem." Trey finally said. Miika sighed of relief.

"I'm glad," she laughed. Trey smiled at her

"Good. I was the one who bumped into you anyway," he said.

"N-no, it was definitely my fault." Miika insisted.

"That's not true. I have to say sorry properly... I'll walk you to your hotel!" Trey offered. Miika blushed, but then thought of Kioko.

"N-no! It's alright. Besides I have an. uptight master." Miika said quickly.

"Master?" Trey questioned. "Are you like someone's slave?" Trey winced at his question. 'Baka why would you point that out!' he thought. Miika smiled kindly.

"It's not that. I'm her spirit." she said. Trey looked at her,

"What?" he laughed as if he misheard.

"I am a spirit." Miika mumbled. Miika put her head down, readying herself for rejection. The her surprise, Trey stood there smiling. He nudged Miika's chin so that she faced him. "You don't look like a spirit. You feel real, you even eat food. Either way it's cool having you as a friend." Trey laughed. Miika felt a mix of feelings. Happy and sad. 'Trey does like me...' Miika thought, celebrating inside her head a little. 'but only as a friend.' she continued, with that the celebration died down.  
'But does it matter?' a voice in the back of her head asked. Miika closed her eyes. She thought of her answer. Yes or No. Maybe wasn't an option.

"Dude, you okay?" Trey asked. "You've been in a sort of trance."

"Oh umm...Sorry bout that." Miika apologized.

"About what?" Trey asked.

"N-nothing." Miika stammered, she blushed then ran off quickly.

"B-but..." Trey said.

Miika ran into Kioko's hotel room. Amazingly she was there... sitting on the floor... with Junta. He was leaning in... leaning in for a kiss. Miika cough loudly. Kioko and Junta pulled away from each other. "Yume!" Kioko called out with surprise, for a moment she looked angry. But the bird distracted her. "You found Miko!" Junta said happily. Miika handed the bird to Junta. But that wasn't what was on her mind. Suddenly Sora bursted into the room, "A LETTER FROM KOUMI-SENSEI!" Sora yelled. She didn't notice Miko, she just huddled up in the corner and started reading the letter. T.K. then entered the room sighing,

"Sorry she got majorly hyperactive when Silva gave her that letter." he said. Then he noticed the large bird Junta was holding. "MIKO!" he yelled excitedly, sounding just like Sora. He hugged the bird tightly. "Alright let's find you spirit and put it into the bird." Kioko mumbled moodily. T.K. beamed happily and gave Kioko some space. "What should I do?" he asked.

"Just place him in the ground." Kioko muttered. T.K. did as he was told. Kioko held her ribbon between her palms. (A.N: By the way this is gonna be different from the way Anna does it.) She muttered a few words, which T.K. heard as "Nau-Ma-Ri-San-Ba-Sa-Ra-Tan." Then she was engulfed but a shadowy ball. In Kioko's mind she thought 'Spirit of Miko. Feel my ribbon. Lead yourself to this bird's body.' There was a loud screech that came from the shadowy ball. Junta and Miika covered their ears. Sora still wasn't distracted and T.K. found it familiar. Then a multicolored ray of light shot the bird that Miika had captured. "There he's ready." Kioko said as she reappeared from the vanishing shadowy ball. T.K. looked at the bird happily. 'T.K.-sama!' Miko said in his mid. T.K. happily cuddled his spirit.  
"Yo, T.K. listen up!" Kioko said, loudly. "There's a few things you need to know about Miko." T.K. put his head up and listened. "For him to attack you need two things, a medium for you and a medium that Miko can hold." T.K. thought, he never really had two mediums. Then he had an idea. He got something out of his vest pocket. Two multicolored feathers. "One goes on his head another goes on his wing. When Miko went to the spirit world these two feather was left behind. I'll keep the one that goes on his head..." T.K. tucked in the longer feather under Miko's wing. "Miko can have the other." T.K. continued. Kioko nodded.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sora suddenly shouted, making everyone else jump.

"WHAT!" Kioko snapped.

"I have a step-sister!" she said happily.

"What!" Junta asked out of confusion.

"Koumi-sensei is pregnant." Sora answered. Kioko and T.K. sat there, baffled. Kioko tugged in Junta's sleeve,

"What is she talking about?" Kioko asked quietly.

"Koumi is-" Junta was cut off by Miyu, who was flying towards the three.

"I can tell you that." she said,

"Go on." Kioko said.

'Well, since birth master was an orphan, along with Junta. Because the village she lived in was terrorized by bandits, the bandits that killed her mother. One day, the bandits attacked master. Koumi was there to save her. She was a shaman you see. The bandits wasn't a challenge for her. Anyway, the bandits was defeated and Koumi took master in. Master calls Koumi 'sensei' because she was the one to train master and me' Miyu said. Kioko and T.K. nodded.

"Wow all I knew was Koumi was Sora's step-mom." Junta said.

* * *

Koumi is mine 


	16. Circles

"Sounds like Sora's had a hard childhood." Kioko mumbled. Junta put his head down. T.K. stared at his brother.

"What's wrong" T.K. asked. Junta stared at Sora who was still huddled up in a corner reading the letter. Then Junta put his head back down.

"I feel horrible for not being there for Sora when she was attacked." he muttered, truly feel like he was being crushed. Miyu patted his back.

"Do not worry Junta. If it wasn't for that incident. Sora wouldn't have met Koumi. And she wounldn't have become a shaman. Heck a lot of things wouldn't have happened." Miyu said, trying to sound as comforting as she can. Junta did a weak smile. "I guess you're right." he sighed. He looked at Sora again. She was still reading, looking like she wanted to memorise each word on the letter. Junta crawled over to her. "Sora?" he asked, he glanced at the letter, quite shocked at what he say. The letter was about 4 pages long, on page looked like it was just filled with questions about how was Sora doing. But y now Sora was at the last page. And as soon as she finished she glanced at Junta and said "What?" Junta looked at Sora. She looked quite sad, but a sense of happiness flickered in her eyes.  
"What did the letter say?" Junta asked. Sora stayed silent for a few moments but then she spoke up.

"This and that." she said. Everyone in the room was a bit surprised, but Junta was taken aback. Sora his best friend since chilhood, didn't want to share something she was so excited about to Junta. Sora silently got up, about to leave the room. She noticed Miko. "Wow you found T.K.'s spirit. Good for you." Sora said, trying to sound cherrful but her voice wavering. After that Sora left the room. Leaving the Kobe twins looking quite struck. Kioko walked over to Junta to comfort him. But then she noticed the letter. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Kioko picked up the last page. This page wasn't from Koumi. It was from T.K. A love letter.

Sora satat the edge of a lake her toes in the sparkling water. She was deep in thought. Her head a so far down it nearly touched her knees. 'T.K.' Sora thought taking a pause. 'He likes me?' she questioned herself.At that moment she fell faint. Looking like she was about to fall into the lake. But someone held her shoulder.

"Hey you should be more careful." a familiar voice said. Sore turned around, seeing Trey. Then something unexpected happened. Sora eyes began brimming with tears. This was a shock to both Trey and Sora. Mainly because from Sora's memory the last time she cried was when she was 6 and that was because she broke her arm. But this is a very different situation. Yet tears was rolling down Sora's cheek. Trey's hand jerked back. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still mad." he apologised. Sora frowned.

"I-it's not that." She said her voice sounding very usteady. Inside, Trey sighed of a great relief. But then he said "So what's wrong?" Sora hesitated to answered. After thier last conversation leading to a disaster, Sora was unsure about ansering his question. But then again she can't really go to anyone else. "It's nothing." Sora mumbled, staying catious. Hoping Trey would at least get off the subject. Though what Sora said was natural seeing as he was meant to be the enemy he still reluctantly sat down. Starngely Sora blushed, which isn't something she usually didn't when she was around boys. Then Trey stared deeply into her eyes "So are you willing to talk to me?" he asked jokinly, but leaning closer to Sora with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Sora grinned slightly, pushing Trey back. "I guess, but I can't talk when you're up my face like that." she laughed. Sora was amazed at Trey's abilities to make her feel better. Trey laughed, he placed his hand on the ground, right on top of Sora's fingers. Sora blushed though he wasn't really holding her hands. Trey leaned in once again, His eyes sinking into Sora. "Now tell me, What's wrong?" he said. Trey's hand then held Sora's hand properly. Quite affectionally yet friendly. Sora blushed beetroot. She pulled her hand away from Trey. "I said it's nothing!" Sora snapped. Trey did a kind smirk, which made Sora turn away. Trey held Sora's shoulder again. His head rested on it. A faint rustling was in the trees, still, Trey didn't pull away. "You can't tell me you were looking like you were about to do suicide for nothing." Trey said. Sora turned to Trey's face, making them incredibly close now. The faint rustling was made again. Sora looked over, seeing Miika on her knees. Trey looked over but by now Miika was barelyvisible for she was running quckly away. All that Trey saw was a tuft of black hair tied in ribbons, disappaering along with the sillhoutte of a girl.

* * *

Sorry If you think this story is short, or if you think the chapter title is horrible. I was having a bad day when I wrote that. > 


End file.
